Beautiful in white
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: Two-shots. Post episode for the season finale. 5x24. Kate's voice trembles and her heart aches because she's not ready to deal with this now. But she has to. For him and for them. Rating might change.


**Thought I join the club and write a post episode for the season finale. I have other theories, so I may write more than one fic :)**

**'Happy' hiatus fandom! I'm sure we will get thru it :)**

* * *

_Not sure if you know this, but when we first met I got so nervous I couldn't speak. In that very moment, I found the one and my life had found its missing piece._ – Westlife, Beautiful in white.

* * *

"Katherine Houghton Beckett," He stands up from his swing to kneel next to her, "Will you marry me?" he holds up the diamond ring and she can tell he's about to cry, but the tears never come out from his eyes. He keeps them inside, he doesn't want to look weak or scare her away.

Kate's jaw drops, she can't believe Rick Castle_, her boyfriend_, is asking her to marry him. She thought he was going to end things or ask for space to think things through, but no. Here he is kneeling in front of her, ring in one hand and waiting for an answer.

Kate panics for few seconds. Images of them together flash before her eyes and she can't help but shyly smile until a voice inside her head speaks.

'_You can say yes, detective. You got the job.'_

'This job is what I want.'

What now? She asks herself.

"Cas-," Her voice trembles and her heart aches because she's not ready to deal with this now. But she has to. For him and for them, first they have to talk things through. Talk about everything that has happened in the last seventy-two hours and what will happen in the future.

Castle tears his eyes away from hers and sighs, "Kate…" he sounds scared. Like a little boy apologizing after breaking her mother's favourite base; "Say something please."

The detective reaches for his free hand and makes him stand up and seat on the swing again, "Why?"

_Why? _Out of every possible answer she replies with a question.

"Why what?" Castle asks just to make sure she's asking what he thinks she is.

"Why do this now? Did you think getting down on one knee would make me stay?"

"No, Kate. That's not the main reason. You asked me where we were going weeks ago and it got me thinking. I know we avoid talking about it and I'm sorry, but I'm terrified; I don't want to mess things up like my two previous marriages. I know you're a one and done kind of girl and I want to be that man for you. Losing you would mean the end of the world and…" he doesn't know how to continue, because losing her, indeed, scares the hell out of him and he doesn't even want to start thinking what would happen if she did, since she's the best thing that has happened to him in a very long time.

"Kate, I want us to work, to grow up, and I don't mean age, but to become stronger and start to trust each other like we should."

"I want that too but I'm terrified," Kate begins, "I met my dad earlier today and he said that I hide in my work when I am scared. I don't want that to happen. Taking the job in DC is me being afraid to talk to you about our future together."

"Kate, I…"

"Let me finish," Kate repeats Castle's words, "What I want to say is that I'm done being afraid. I want to us to grow up as a couple and overcome all the difficult situations. I want you to propose but just not now. I hope you understand." Kate Beckett softly explains and at the end fixes her eyes on Castle's, now, smiley face.

_A smile. That's what she needed._

"I understand." The writer nods reaching for Kate's hand to give it a gentle squeeze. They fall into a comfortable silence; both stare at the people walking around the park; kids running around while their mothers chat on the bench, but when Castle spots an elderly couple holding hands he can't help but smile and imagine how him and Kate would look in twenty years time.

"I haven't accepted the job." She says quietly but loud enough to capture Castle's attention.

"Are you sure you don't want to take it? It is, as you said a wonderful opportunity, and I could move in with you for the summer, Alexis is leaving to Costa Rica and my moth-," He gets cut off when Kate's lips softly crash onto his. Castle reacts immediately and brings her closer by grabbing on of the chains of her swing. He lets his free hand gently touch her neck as Kate's frame his face.

"This summer is about you and me."

* * *

**Here it goes fellas! I will write a second and last chapter :) **


End file.
